The Atomic Bitchwax
The Atomic Bitchwax is an American rock band from Long Branch N.J. formed in 1993 by bassist/vocalist Chris Kosnik, guitarist Ed Mundell and drummer Keith Ackerman. Their music is a combination of 60s psychedelic rock, and 70s riff rock filtered though the progressive rock influences of today. History The original group was primarily a jam band playing local bars in N.J. and N.Y.C. but shortly after they formed, Chris joined the Metal/Doom band "Godspeed" (Atlantic)1993-96, and Ed joined up with Space Rockers "Monster Magnet" (A&M).1993-2010. This lineup released two full length records together "The Atomic Bitchwax S/T" in 1999, T.A.B."2" in 2000 on the N.Y. based "Tee-Pee" records, and the odds and ends EP "Spit Blood" in 2002 on the Albuquerque N.M. based "Meteor City" Label. Around this time Chris started the side band "Black Nasa" releasing two fulll length records also on Teepee and Meteor City. Black Nasa "S/T" 2003 and "Deuce" in 2004. Similar in sound but with more focus on vocals and traditional song structure. The Atomic Bitchwax was in a state of flux for about a year or two, By now, the very established Monster Magnet was touring and recording extensively leaving little time for T.A.B. to write a proper follow up record. This inevitably ends Eds tenure with the group in late 2004. 2005 -Enter guitarist/vocalist Finn Ryan formerly of "Atlantic" recording artist "Core". Now with Finn on board the band focuses on writing and touring for about a year before entering Trax East Studios in South River N.J. to record their follow up, the aptly titled "TAB 3". The 2005 release is followed by two European and North American tours with a stop in Seattle Washington's "Sound House" to record the 2006 EP "Boxriff", engineered by Jack Endino which also included a DVD live show filmed in Seattle's Sunset Tavern. 2006- Unknown and personal reasons sees drummer Keith Ackerman leaving the band at the end of 2006. 2007-In an odd twist of fate, current Monster Magnet drummer Bob Pantella joins T.A.B. and more touring follows throughout the year ending with the recording and release of the 2008 "TAB 4" on Teepee and Meteor City. The current lineups latest work includes the 2011 release of "The Local Fuzz" boasting one 42 minute track of over 50 riffs back to back. 2012 and 2013 brings the bands road show to Australia, New Zealand, England, Germany, France, Luxembourg, Belgium, Holland, Italy, Switzerland, Austria and North America.Their music has also appeared in popular TV shows including "Jackass", "Home Wrecker" and "Fox Sports". 2013- Chris also joins Monster Magnet…. 2014-15 The band has currently finished recording their latest record "Gravitron" for an April 21st release in 2015 Chris and Bob will also be touring with Monster Magnet from late 2013 through summer 2014 in support of their latest record "Last Patrol". Discography Main Article - The Atomic Bitchwax Discography *Atomic Bitchwax I (1999) *Atomic Bitchwax II (2000) *3 (2005) *TAB 4 (2008) *The Local Fuzz (2011) Personnel Current Members *'Chris Kosnik' - bass, vocals *'Bob Pantella' - drums, percussion *'Finn Ryan' - guitar, vocals Former Members *'Ed Mundell' *'Keith Ackerman' References Category:Stub Category:Band Category:Neptune Category:New Jersey Category:USA Category:Psychedelic Category:Fuzz